The need for automation of the manual steps of loading connector blocks with leads by inserting the terminals of such leads as terminated to wires into apertures of such blocks has existed for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,846 issued June 6, 1989 represents recent approach to the problem of automated block loading and the apparatus therein includes means to transfer terminated leads to a block loading position, insert a terminal in a block aperture and repeat such cycle in a selective and sequential manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,743 issued Sept. 2, 1983 shows an alternative approach.
With respect to the problem in general and to the function of block loading in particular, a common goal is to provide the shortest cycle time represented by the steps of grasping a terminal lead, moving it into a position of alignment for insertion, inserting the terminal of the lead into an aperture of a connector block until it latches or is otherwise affixed therein, and returning to an initial or starting position; all with accuracy of movement for insertion, noninjury to parts, tooling life and ease of maintenance. Parameters that affect these desirable goals are the length of stroke of mechanisms to effect loading, the number of different movements and motions necessary to complete a given cycle, and the type of driving motors and motions necessary for their function.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a block loading apparatus for loading leads comprised of terminated wires into the apertures of a connector block in a high speed highly reliable manner. It is a further object to provide a block loading apparatus having short positive strokes and movements controlled by fixed stroke cycles to operate in a rapid and reliable manner.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus capable of loading the apertures of connectors repetitively through a lead movement controlled to avoid previously inserted leads as defined by a highly reliable cam and roller mechanism.